hands like houses
by jaylene
Summary: Sakura finds herself trapped in the past and discovers a new family along the way, however unwilling she may be. Time travel. Fix-it fic. Sakura-centric.
this is my part for sakura week. it is a oneshot and I did my best to adhere to the different prompts. this is a slightly different take on the time travel, fix-it fic and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

hands like houses

* * *

Sakura slouched against the wooden post, staring thoughtfully at the sparring Academy students. They would be graduating soon and Sakura's heart squeezed slightly at the idea of these fresh, young faces bearing the brunt and burden of war.

It hadn't slipped her mind that they were graduating younger and younger with every year since the Academy's inauguration.

Well, the signs were starting to point to war.

Sakura sighed, eyes flicking over the youthful faces that would one day bear the weight of her future…or rather, _past_.

Utatane Koharu.

Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Shimura Danzō.

Sakura's eyes lingered on the last, his fierce scowl, unblemished face, and defensive posture. His actions were childish, marred by his lack of years. Sakura saw no resemblance between him and his future self. She glanced down at her wrist where she once bore the heavy marks of his displeasure.

No resemblance whatsoever.

She glanced back into the crowd, meeting the inquisitive, dark eyes of one of the many Uchiha brood. Ever since Madara and Hashirama had made their peace with generous help from Sakura and the Uzumaki, both Uchiha and Senju clans had multiplied greatly in numbers. Hashirama hardly had the time to keep up with the demand for housing.

So, though Sakura did not know the young boy's name, she smiled and waved. Recognition lit the boy's eyes before he waved back hardily, grin breaking across his face. Sakura snorted to herself, wondering what Madara would say about the boy's lack of inhibition. No matter.

With nary a whisper, Sakura vanished from the spot.

* * *

"So, have you thought about it?" Hashirama asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly at the woman across from him.

Sakura groaned, pressing her face into her hands. "We're having _dinner_ , Hashirama, not interrogation."

"I don't see why they can't be the same thing," Mito said, coming into the crowded tavern and bussing a kiss against both their cheeks before collapsing into the seat next to Hashirama.

"Students running rampant?" Sakura asked sympathetically.

Mito laughed, patting her stomach. She was nearly seven months along and Sakura had been with her every step of the way. "I would like to formally apologize for the apparently genetic trait of over exuberance in the Uzumaki clan." She glanced to her husband with a smile. "I have no idea how you put up with me."

"We manage," Hashirama replied with a happy smile, rubbing his hand over Mito's knuckles.

Sakura hid a grin, proud of her friends' happiness. While their marriage was, in many ways, arranged, they chose each other and Sakura couldn't be happier for them. "Who was raising hell today?"

"Akano," Mito replied, taking her husband's hand. "She just can't see how helpful the art of fūinjutsu is. If she intends to be a shinobi, it will save her life one day."

"Without the field experience, she doesn't really have a chance to understand that," Sakura replied. "It's frustrating, but try to be patient."

"I know. It's just a little difficult to remember that when she single-handedly instigates a protest with the other Uzumaki children."

Sakura snorted. "At least, she's using her leadership skills."

Mito laughed, nodding agreeably. "I suppose you're right." Her eyes glinted and Sakura had a feeling that she and Hashirama had planned this. "Now, about this interrogation."

"Here's your meal," Akimichi Kimiko interrupted, patting Sakura's shoulder before she bustled back to the back of the restaurant.

Sakura's smile faded as Kimiko left and she slumped down in her seat. Her mother and Tsunade-shishou would kill her for her posture but they weren't here. This was a constant argument over the past few months and she was sick of it. "There is nothing to discuss," she said firmly, focusing on her meal.

"Sakura," Hashirama began.

Sakura glared at him. "No. You aren't making Madara. I do not see why I am needed."

"Madara is busy between the clan and his duties as co-Hokage," Hashirama said. "Tobirama is taking on a team."

"Sakura," Mito said, placing a hand over hers and staring at her with soft, imploring eyes. _Naruto_ _'s_ eyes. "You are one of the strongest candidates. We would really like for you to be one of the teachers this year."

Damn it.

Sakura closed her eyes, shutting away the image of Naruto. They weren't the same person but Sakura struggled to remember that, more often than she'd like to say. It had been nine years but there were moments that she slipped, replacing Madara's face with Sasuke's and Mito's with Naruto's. Her sometimes pensive silences were accepted as one of her idiosyncrasies, something every ninja developed if they stayed in the business for long.

Still, it was too late.

Sakura looked between her friends apprehensively. Try as she might, she couldn't avoid making bonds in this time. She doubted she'd ever find a way back but she wanted to make the future, whether it was her own or some variant of Sasuke's Tsukuyomi, a better place for her friends.

Besides, she had come to love these people. These strange figures, once legends and myths in her mind, were real, flawed individuals. She had shed blood, sweat, and tears in helping build this place and, though it was different from _her_ Konoha, this was her home.

Finally, Sakura sighed, feeling her ties to this time strengthen all the more. "What do you have in mind?"

Mito and Hashirama adapted rather disturbingly wide smiles and Sakura shivered as fear trickled down her spine.

"I have the perfect team in mind."

* * *

Sakura eyed her candidates with concealed distaste. Tsunade-shishou's fortune truly had rubbed off on her and she knew, somewhere, Uzumaki Naruto was laughing his ass off about her ill-luck.

Her future students were still in class, something about a closing ceremony. Uchiha Kagami was arguing with the teacher passionately, yelling words that Sakura couldn't hear but she certainly could read.

"Will of Fire."

Kami, why her?

She'd a hand in the motto as Hashirama, while a charismatic leader and passionate shinobi, was not the best linguist and Madara was a man of few, if any, words. Of course, they'd pluck a student who was fervent about the saying.

Sakura ignored the way her heart warmed as she watched the Uchiha. So what if the "Will of Fire" was her personal nindo? It mattered little.

Her gaze shifted to the Akimichi in her group, Torifu. He was watching the argument with a smile, eating what appeared to be dumplings to keep up his metabolism. He was a pretty close relative of Kimiko's, a cousin or nephew. Sakura made the note in her head to speak to the Akimichi about developing a nutritional bar to sustain energy for longer periods of time.

Finally, she glanced reluctantly at her last student.

Shimura Danzō.

The bane of her future's ( _past_ _'s_ ) existence. Propitiator of the Uchiha massacre, origin of Root, catalyst for Sasuke's vengeful quest against Konoha, and indirect reason for her predicament.

Sakura bit her thumb, observing the young boy. The ruthlessness of his future self was nowhere in him now as he studied Kagami with amusement. Still, there was an air of calculation to his gaze that made Sakura wary. Already, he was colder than his peers which, honestly, made little sense to Sakura as he was a first-generation ninja, just as she was. He wouldn't be faced with the same pressures that the large clans pressed upon their progeny.

"Reconnaissance? I thought Hashirama and Madara had you trapped in the hospital," a warm voice rumbled.

Sakura turned, smiling up at the white haired man beside her. "They wouldn't dare try to keep me in the hospital. Besides, I set my own hours since, you know, I run the place."

Tobirama chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. "Sorry. I just wasn't sure where my sparring partner went. It's been months since we last saw each other."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, leaning against the white-washed wall of the apartment building across from the school. "That's because you've been away on a diplomatic mission, not because I'm bogged down in hospital work," she said wryly.

Tobirama cleared his throat, shrugging. "What can I say? The Kazekage is quite long-winded."

Sakura snorted, looking at him with disbelief. "Did you just crack a joke. Are you sure you aren't an imposter or a genjutsu? Kai," she said mockingly as if dispelling a jutsu. Sakura couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up as Tobirama regarded her with indignity. "I was messing with you Tobirama. Though I wouldn't put it past Madara or even Izuna to pull a trick like that…"

"Enough," Tobirama replied, a flush high on his cheeks. It accented his facial markings well. "What do you think of your team?"

"A match made in hell," she muttered.

"Hm?"

"It will all go well," she said, louder this time. Tobirama smirked and Sakura knew he'd heard her the first time. "Hashirama informed me that you will be taking on a team as well. Do you know who yet?"

Tobirama nodded. "They pulled me off active-roster. I bet the bastard put Hashirama up to it…" Sakura cleared her throat tactfully, unwilling to get into an argument about Uchiha Madara today. "Anyway, I have Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu on my team."

Sakura's eyes went wide before she could stifle her surprise. She'd no idea that the Sandaime Hokage had been teammates with the two councilmen. It certainly explained the way he'd turned a blind eye at times.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was nothing if not sentimental.

"Only one of those is from a known clan and the Sarutobi clan is small anyway," Sakura said quietly.

He shrugged. "Clan name means little here."

"Unless you are a Uchiha, Uzumaki, or Senju," Sakura replied archly. Tobirama flushed but remained silent. "Speaking of Uchiha, I have Uchiha Kagami on my team." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Perhaps the most un-Uchiha Uchiha to ever Uchiha."

Tobirama grinned. "Yes. The bas—Madara has mentioned him in passing. He has a lot of potential but he drives Madara absolutely insane with his emotional drive."

Sakura's gaze turned once more to the window, rolling her eyes with hesitant affection as she saw Kagami still arguing with his teacher. She certainly hoped he didn't try to pull the same attitude with her.

"Who else is on your team?"

"Shimura Danzō and Akimichi Torifu," Sakura replied, still gazing at the students.

"We'll have to get our teams together for a spar after everything's official," Tobirama said. "There's no chance your team will beat mine."

Sakura laughed. "If they go the way our spars usually go, we won't really be worried about who wins. I'll just be concerned with the survival of all the genin."

Tobirama's lips pulled into a slight smile. "They do tend to get out of hand, don't they?" Sakura leveled him with an incredulous look. "Well, maybe we could start off with a demonstration, just to make sure the brats respect us."

Sakura's eyes lit with a flash of quicksilver emotions. She grinned, mischief settling into her marrow. "I'm listening…"

* * *

Danzō eyed his newly announced teammates with interest, taking a moment to regard them.

Akimichi Torifu was a short, rather rotund boy donned in a black cat hat. His cheeks were marked in typical Akimichi fashion and his hands were filled, as usual, with food. Danzō's eyes narrowed slightly; that would be a hindrance on missions. He dressed in dark clothing as befit a shinobi. Torifu was not a particularly aggressive individual nor was he a pushover. He tended to be easy-going but he could be very fierce in a spar. When he deigned to speak up, people listened. He also had influential ties to all the food markets and restaurants within Konoha. Discounts could be expected at most, if not all, team meals.

Uchiha Kagami was a bit harder to pin. For one thing, he didn't fit the trappings of a Uchiha outside of his inherited dark hair, grey eyes, and porcelain skin. He was exuberant and passionate, nattering on and on about the Will of Fire and the heroes of Konoha: the Senju, the Uchiha, the Uzumaki, and the lone Haruno. It did get a bit repetitive, but Danzō knew that if his passion could be channeled in an appropriate manner, Kagami would be a formidable ninja.

And then Danzō himself. He was rational in all situations and strategized very well. He had risen above the mediocrity of mere civilian status and he'd been noticed by the clans for his abilities. He had ambition and drive to push him to excel as a ninja, even though he had no family to back him. He did well in most of the ninja arts, though his taijutsu was still somewhat lacking in comparison to Hiruzen's.

Overall, Danzō was pleased with his team. They balanced pretty well, in his opinion. Kagami was zealous and determined, Torifu was calm and centered, and Danzō rounded them out with his reason and calculation. They would succeed, no matter who their sensei was. Still, to be truly great, they needed a strong sensei.

The only question was: who were they assigned?

Danzō guessed that, with a Uchiha on his team, it was unlikely that their sensei would come from the Senju or the Uchiha, to prevent bias and minimize potential strife. The peace between the two great clans was still tenuous and even the slightest of mistakes could be held as condemning fault. Perhaps one of the Aburame or Uzumaki? Or even one of the clan-less ninja who had migrated to Konoha after its inauguration.

"Hey Danzō!" Kagami exclaimed, gesturing wildly to him. Danzō stifled a strange mix of a sigh and a smile. "Torifu and I are heading to the roof." He grinned slightly. "Let's see if our sensei knows our chakra signatures."

Danzō glanced at the Academy instructors, who were being harangued by students who disliked their team groupings. He shrugged, leaping lithely to his feet and sedately following his teammates out the door.

 _Teammates_.

A slight smile tugged his lips, try as he might to fight it.

He liked that.

* * *

Kagami stared down at the teams milling about the Academy. They looked like little ants from up here. He raised his thumb and forefinger, pretending to squeeze the head of Homura. Of course that stuck-up asshole would get assigned Senju Tobirama-sama. Kagami's lip pouted out and he redoubled his efforts. It wasn't _his_ fault that he was a Uchiha. It wasn't _his_ fault that there'd been a dumb war. It wasn't _his_ fault that some people were too sensitive and eager for a civil war…

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Kagami yelped, glancing straight down and catching sight of Haruno Sakura, standing casually on the side of the Academy building.

 _On the side of the Academy building._

He squealed _,_ pedaling back and tripping over Torifu and Danzō, who were sharing one of Torifu's many snacks. Kagami went sprawling, ears burning with mortification as he stared at the approaching sandals. Her footsteps made no sound because of course they didn't!

A hand was thrust before his face and Kagami took it, marveling at the rough calluses and scars that covered the tiny hand. She pulled him to his feet and Kagami suddenly noticed his awkward gangly limbs and too soft features. How could he not?

He stared into mercurial green eyes that seemed to see right through him. Sakura's body was lithe and graceful, though packed with solid, rangy muscle mass. She wore a dark green uniform that emphasized her bright eyes all the more. Her hair was very short, nearly buzzed, just short tufts of pink crowning her head. Her Yin seal stood out starkly against her pale skin and Kagami knew that she could end him in a moment.

His mouth went strangely dry.

Sakura surveyed them all, eyes cold and distant before she suddenly smiled.

If he'd thought she was beautiful before…well, he was an idiot. Kagami felt the blush creep from his ears to his cheeks.

"Greetings, Team Three," Sakura said quietly. "I am Haruno Sakura, your new jonin instructor. Please treat me well."

Torifu raised a hand in a slight wave, smiling in her direction. He swallowed, brushing crumbs from his lap before standing and bowing. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-sama," he said, rising with a wicked grin.

"Torifu-chan, I've told you before: drop the –sama! It's weirdly formal," Sakura said with an exaggerated shudder. "Call me Sakura-sensei."

"The two of you have met before," Danzō said, dark eyes flicking between them with calculation.

Sakura laughed. "Guilty. I eat at the Akimichi's establishment by the hospital quite often."

"She's our most valued customer," Torifu said, eyes still filled with an impish light.

Sakura shrugged. "Work a few shifts back to back and you'd be unwilling to cook too, kid. Still, it's become something of a habit. I remember the days when Torifu-chan wore a very different hat…" she trailed off, smile tinged with slyness.

Torifu fell suspiciously silent, tugging his hat tighter to his head.

"In any case," Sakura said, clapping her hands. "Introductions are necessary."

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" Danzō asked, pulling his teammates into seated positions.

"Alright," she said agreeably, smoothly falling into a lounging position. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I am the Head of Konoha's hospital. I enjoy eating at the Akimichi's restaurant and meditating. I dislike those who abandon their friends to ambition. My hobbies include gardening and having long, philosophical debates with Tobirama. My dream is…well, I'll tell you that someday.

"Danzō, your turn."

* * *

Sakura could barely believe the genin before her. While she'd scouted them for weeks on end, nothing could have prepared her for this team. Their wrists were thin and bony, easily broken just as the rest of their bodies. Youthful fat clung to their necks and faces, making them look all the younger. Why the hell had Hashirama graduated nine year olds? Sakura was terrified to touch or even approach her team, fearing that they would disappear like fragile spun-sugar.

Still, Torifu, bless him, unknowingly put her at ease with his familiarity and cheek. She liked the sass; it reminded her of a brighter future for Team Seven…back when that was even possible. Her actions here though…perhaps they would lead to happiness for her friends.

Yet Sakura did not miss the way Danzō's heartbeat hiked at her description of her dislikes. Sakura's stomach swooped low. He was already being blinded by selfish drive. Perhaps a demonstration would be necessary…

"Danzō, your turn."

She watched his poorly concealed nervousness and felt hope spark anew. There was still a chance. They were young and oh so impressionable…

He swallowed with difficulty before beginning, "My name is Shimura Danzō. I like to read and play board games. I dislike aimless people. My hobbies…" He stopped, mildly embarrassed. "Board games. My dream is…" He turned wide, surprised eyes to Sakura. "I don't really have a dream."

Sakura nodded, smiling gently and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Danzō-chan, you don't have to have a dream just yet." She looked around at the group. "You are all very young still. You do not have to have it all figured out just yet." She paused for a moment, gaze distant and ancient before she shook her head. "Anyway, your turn Torifu-chan."

"I like training and helping out with the restaurant. I dislike people with negative attitudes. My hobby is trying out new recipes with my family. My dream is to travel the elemental nations and learn at least a million recipes!"

Sakura grinned, rustling his hat. "Well, travel will certainly be part of our time together as a team." Torifu smiled back bashfully. "Kagami-chan, your turn."

"I like training and learning about the history of Konoha." Sakura hid a smile; Konoha had only technically existed for six years, what sort of history was he learning? "I dislike people who hate Konoha. My hobbies are training with my sister and assisting with building new homes. My dream…" His eyes lit with an inner fire and Sakura found that the Will of Fire, a name chosen by Madara, was an apt description. "My dream is to unite the Senju and Uchiha in true peace!"

Sakura smiled. "I've learned a lot about you all." She glanced up, taking in the rapidly darkening sky. Her stomach growled and her grin widened. "I'm going to grab some dinner. I'll see you tomorrow morning on Training Field Five. Arrive before dawn and wear something…sporty."

Thus saying, she disappeared in a flare of leaves.

* * *

Torifu glanced around the training grounds, trying not to shiver. The weather was still bitingly cold and the lack of sunlight certainly didn't help. He was the first to arrive, but Torifu knew his teammates wouldn't be far behind him.

"Akimichi?" a voice called.

Torifu turned, catching sight of Sarutobi Hiruzen as he made his way over to the tree beneath which Torifu stood.

"Sarutobi," Torifu greeted, restraining a sigh. Danzō wasn't going to like this. "What are you doing here?"

"Tobirama-sensei said to meet here," Hiruzen replied, crossing his arms and eyeing the Akimichi speculatively. "And you?"

Torifu sighed outright, sagging into the tree. "Sakura-sensei told us to meet at Field Five, just as Tobirama-sensei told you, I'm guessing." Hiruzen nodded. "Great. I'm sure we're in for a fantastic treat."

"Yo, Torifu!" Kagami said, running over to their spot. He eyed Hiruzen. "What are you doing here Sarutobi?"

"Could ask the same of you, Uchiha," Homura sneered, approaching the tree as well.

"Mitokado," Kagami said, barely repressing his dislike.

"Let's not be so hasty," Koharu said quietly as she came close, hands up in a peaceful gesture. "There's surely a rational explanation for this."

Danzō sedately sidled over to complete his team. "Valid deduction, Utatane-san. I believe our senseis know one another and have something planned for our first day of training." His dark eyes glinted with something similar to contempt and Torifu couldn't help but wonder why he disliked Sarutobi so much. "Everyone needs to calm down. I'm sure they'll be by shortly and explain everything."

Laughter rang out from the branches of the tree and all six genin looked up, startled. Sakura and Tobirama were lounging among the high branches, sharing what appeared to be a cup of tea. Steam wafted up into their faces, but nothing could mask the matching grins on their faces. Torifu couldn't prevent the heat that rises to his cheeks. How long have they been watching? How juvenile did they appear to their senseis?

Sakura leapt out of the tree, landing easily on her feet before the crowd of genin. She straightened and smiled brightly at the bunch. "Morning, all. Nice to meet you Team One, I am Sakura-sensei. Your sensei and I…" She and Tobirama exchanged looks that Torifu couldn't read. "We have something fun planned for the morning."

"And what would that be?" Homura asked, crossing his arms defensively.

Torifu smirked. It was pretty obvious that the boy was flustered by the change, probably because he looked bad in front of his superiors.

"Just a little exercise between Sakura-sensei and myself," Tobirama said, his smile a knife's edge. "To show you what it means to be a shinobi."

Sakura nodded sharply, pulling on black gloves and flexing her fingers. "Right. It's not just using flashy jutsu. Please note that we're facing each other head-on. The best ninja isn't even noticed by their enemy until it's too late. Our demonstration is just a show of what may happen if you encounter an enemy who knows you are present."

"Like in war?" Danzō asked shrewdly.

"Yes," Sakura said bluntly. "I'm sure you've noticed the political climate that Konohagakure is now facing. We've become a target because of our prosperity and the kekkei genkai users who reside within the village. Unfortunately, both Tobirama and I are embroiled in the very heart of it. There are targets on both of our backs, Tobirama for his heritage and myself for my medical ninjutsu. As our students, you will be faced with difficulties that other students won't be exposed to for years." She closed her eyes momentarily before pinning them with a look full of guilt. "You will be targets as well and for that I am truly sorry. Tobirama and I will do what is necessary to train you to protect yourselves and the village." She smiled brightly, linking arms with Tobirama. "We'll protect you with our lives."

Tobirama chuckled, rubbing a hand against his chin. "Yeah, just as Sakura said, we'll take care of you."

Torifu hid his grin in his high-collared shirt as Kagami watched the two of them with starry eyes. The boy had a bad case of hero worship and Torifu idly wondered what Madara-sama thought of his admiration of Tobirama-sama.

"Alright, let's begin," Sakura said, moving away from the genin and into the cleared grounds set up for training. This was one of her favorite training spots and Mito had helped her reinforce and seal the area to prevent earthquakes from her more destructive tendencies affecting the daily life of Konoha. The field was filled with loose, upturned dirt; a result of Sakura's constant use of this particular area. "Taijutsu only, right?"

Tobirama paled, ever so slightly as Sakura's hand curled into a fist. They had shared their fair number of spars and Tobirama, while a ninjutsu genius, couldn't quite hold his own against Sakura's taijutsu prowess when that was all they could use. "Fine," he grumbled, preparing himself for a beating.

Sakura smirked, falling into a seemingly relaxed stance. "I promise I won't use enhanced strength. Pay attention, students; we'll be reviewing some of these techniques later and you'll be implementing them yourselves."

Torifu gulped as Sakura dove forward, twisting around Tobirama's outstretched foot and striking him with an open palm against his chest. The strike, seemingly innocuous, sent Tobirama back nearly ten yards. If this was Sakura without her chakra-aided strength, Torifu feared what she'd be like with it.

The rest of the fight was rather embarrassing.

For Tobirama.

Both figures were little more than blurs but it was apparent that Tobirama was losing ground quickly to Sakura. She was just physically stronger and much more dexterous. Her movements were like liquid, easy, smooth, and impossible to stop. Tobirama was almost solely on defense, unable to strike out at Sakura. Still, it looked like some sort of dance between them, the movements effortless and graceful.

Torifu looked at his teammates and began to laugh. Kagami was watching the two of them, mouth agape. If he'd been idolizing them before, well, it was only going to be worse now. His eyes were straining and Torifu thought he was trying to activate his Sharingan. Danzō was staring at Sakura alone with admiration and awe clear in his gaze. Torifu had the feeling that he'd show Sakura-sensei much more respect after this little display.

Finally, the fight ended with Sakura striking out at Tobirama's face, an audible crack ringing through the field. Both stopped instantly as Tobirama grabbed his nose gingerly.

"Ah, Tobi, I'm sorry!" Sakura said, moving forward. Her hands lit with blue energy and she placed gentle fingers over her friend's nose. It took little time at all to fix the cartilage and realign the nose and Sakura sent a jolt of chakra into the surrounding area to numb it. "I got a little excited with the audience."

Tobirama smiled at her around the blood that fell from his nose. "No problem, Sakura." His eyebrows hiked. "'Tobi' though? Fun nickname." He grinned as she began to flush, regretting it as iron touched his tongue. He pulled a cloth from his pocket, mopping the blood from his face. "Next time we'll use ninjutsu."

Sakura mock-shuddered. "Try not to kill me when that time comes." Tobirama had a much wider arsenal of ninjutsu at his disposal. Sakura turned, eyeing the students. "Alright," she barked. "Come over here. We need to discuss the different styles of taijutsu we utilized. Tobirama and I will exhibit certain techniques at a slow rate so you lot can emulate them." The students stood there, still stunned. "Come on! You need to pay attention; all of you will be performing these techniques in tandem with your teammates during a team versus team spar in a few weeks!"

* * *

The acrid winds of Sunagakure billowed over Team Three, chapping and blistering their skin. Sakura noted the irritation on her team's faces and casted a quick jutsu over all of them. Blue chakra filtered through all of them and her students glanced at her for explanation.

"Just a slight barrier," Sakura said, watching the civilians milling about. "It protects your skin and keeps it from drying out. You need to stay hydrated while we're in the desert. I know that none of you are used to this type of abrasive environment."

"Thanks Sakura-sensei!" Kagami said. "That's so cool!"

"Would you be willing to teach us that jutsu later?" Danzō asked.

"As long as you all can keep from creating an international incident," Sakura said wryly, eyes on Torifu.

The Akimichi was not paying attention to the conversation. Instead, he was staring longingly at the restaurants that lined the area they were in. Street vendors flocked to this pavilion as it was an open, circular area, perfect for vying for people's business. Sakura glanced up at the sky, taking in the position of the sun.

"Boys, we have time to grab a meal if you are interested."

The way Torifu's eyes sparkled answered that question.

Sakura grabbed a table cattycornered from the pavilion, watching with pleasure as her students flitted around the market, acting their age for once. They were often too serious and stoic when they were travelling. While it was nice to be professional, Sakura was used to the antics of Team Seven so she took her team's solemn attitude as a personal offense.

It was nice to see them have fun.

Sakura leaned back in her chair, surveying the crowd. There were few people from any of the other countries and Team Three stood out starkly in contrast. Sakura tensed slightly, gaze cold and remote as she eyed all possible threats.

There were many people who disliked the tenuous peace between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. Attacking the chief medic of Konoha while on Suna turf? Possibly enough to start a war.

Wars had been started over less.

Sakura vigilantly tracked the way Kagami argued with a vendor as Torifu crouched a little way away, petting a tortoiseshell tabby cat. Danzō watched them both with bright, vigilant eyes. Sakura smiled slightly, watching her students in their natural element.

Of course, everything went straight to hell.

Sakura caught the glint of metal from her peripherals and she rolled out of her chair, snapping her heel out to strike at her assailant's elbow. It cracked and the man screamed horribly until Sakura tapped him with a chakra-enhanced finger. He went down hard, in an induced sleep for the next four hours.

He wore a hitae-ate marked with Suna's symbol.

Sakura straightened and turned, bristling at what she saw.

Vendors and consumers were running amok, adding to the chaos of the moment. Torifu and Kagami were tag-teaming their assailant, a muscular woman wielding a scythe. They were holding up decently well.

It was Danzō who concerned her.

He was facing down two attackers and quickly losing ground. Sakura's world went red and tilted sideways.

She Shunshined forward, throwing her body across her student. A sword bit deep into her shoulder and collarbone but Sakura did not make a sound. She had faced worse. Her skin began to reknit around the sword in her flesh and Sakura grinned viciously at the wide-eyed looks she received from the assassins. She struck out at the woman holding the short sword with her fingers, knocking her out even as she punched the other in his solar plexus.

The man went flying, crashing through a myriad of stalls. Sakura dismissed him, knowing that he wouldn't be moving any time soon.

She turned to her other students, Shunshining and kicking high in the air and bringing the heel of her foot down on their assailant's head. It was, to be honest, quite a gentle strike and the woman collapsed to the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked, eyes flitting over her students for injuries.

Danzō was nicked and scratched in innumerable places and blood flowed from him at a sluggish rate. Kagami's nose was blossoming with a brilliant bruise but his nose appeared unbroken. Torifu had a cut on one arm. All regarded her with wide, terrified eyes.

"S-Sakura-sensei?" Torifu said quietly.

"I'm here," Sakura said, eyes closing in relief as she fought the hot sensation tickling at her eyes. "I'm here."

"Sakura-sensei," Kagami nearly wailed. "There's a sword in you!"

Sakura blinked in slight surprise, glancing down at her shoulder. She laughed a bit guiltily. "Guess I forgot about it in the heat of the moment."

"The heat of the moment?" Danzō exclaimed. "You nearly _died_ saving me! That blow wouldn't have hit me! Why'd you…why'd you have to be so _stupid_?"

Danzō was almost crying and Sakura softened. This only reinforced to her that this was not the Danzō of her future. They were so _young_. Her gaze swept the too-pale faces of her students, all of them looking to her for answers.

"Listen all of you," Sakura said seriously. "It is never stupid to choose your comrade's life over your own. Those who fail to complete the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even less. Know now that any missions we go on; your lives matter more to me than success." She shrugged, slightly hindered by the weapon lodged in her shoulder. Sakura grimaced. "Well, I suppose I should remove this."

Sakura gripped the hilt of the blade, bracing herself and pulling the weapon from her body.

"Sakura-sensei!" her students said in alarm.

Sakura waved at them half-heartedly, hands already on the wound and healing. She reminded herself to take a blood replenishing pill once she finished; she'd lost a good amount on this wound.

"Alright," she said, mildly woozy from the lack of blood and the sudden depletion of adrenaline. Sakura snapped her fingers. "Line up. Each of you are being healed."

After all, it was best to instill the habit of receiving treatment young. Kami knew that the shinobi of Sakura's era were hospital-averse.

* * *

"Kazekage," Sakura greeted flatly, eyes flinty.

No honorific. He had not earned it.

"Haruno-sama," he returned. The Kazekage was a middle-aged man with red hair and deep blue eyes. Gaara, if Sakura remembered correctly, was a direct descendant. Something about keeping the Kage-ship within the family. "I apologize for what occurred in the marketplace."

"There is nothing to worry about," Sakura demurred. "The situation was handled in an efficient manner. Konoha has sustained no damages."

"That is good to hear."

"There is the matter of the shinobi who assailed us. They all wore the garb of Suna nin. I was hoping you could shed some light on the subject."

He nodded. "Of course. I will do everything in my power to assist you in this matter."

Sakura pulled out a scroll, biting her thumb and pressing down. The assassins fell in a heap at her feet, all still unconscious. Sakura nodded sagely at the Kazekage's slack-jawed expression. "The Uzumaki clan is second to none in their ability with fūinjutsu."

The Kazekage nodded, still looking awestricken. He surveyed the bodies on the ground, before sighing. He seemed older when he met Sakura's gaze again. "I know them. They are shinobi of this village." His voice climbed desperately. "You must understand; this wasn't a sanctioned attack in any form. I knew nothing of their plans."

"I assume they were among the vocal dissenters to our nations' alliance?"

"Mai and Fuu were. The others? Probably dissatisfied with the decision and were swayed by Mai and Fuu." The Kazekage scowled and for a second Sakura saw Gaara in his expression. "They will pay with their heads."

"If I may," Sakura said. "I had something else in mind."

"Yes?"

"Allow me to heal them," Sakura replied. "Let them retain their positions as shinobi."

"Sakura-sensei!" Kagami shouted.

Sakura ignored him completely though she noted the scuffle of Torifu holding him back and covering his mouth. Danzō watched her with keen eyes.

"Killing these shinobi will not fix the problem. Your shinobi believe Konoha is the enemy. The deaths of four of their own, even if it is well-deserved, will only reinforce that belief. No, let me heal them and speak with them. Our team's time in the village will help the people of Suna see us as their allies. It will be the start of a bridge between our two nations. A gesture of our goodwill."

The Kazekage steepled his fingers, contemplating the shinobi before him. "Very well. I admit, your idea bodes better for our treaty. You can heal these ninja tomorrow at the hospital. For now, I have much to…discuss with them.

Sakura nodded sharply, turning on her heel to leave the room. She paused in the doorframe, glancing back at the Kazekage. "Know this: if another attack occurs, I will not be so kind." She gestured toward the unconscious shinobi. "They know only a touch of how dangerous I can be."

So saying Team Three exited the Kazekage Tower. Kagami began to enthuse over his sensei's actions even as Torifu berated him for speaking up during the meeting.

Danzō gazed at Sakura.

"If we had been injured or killed in the attack, you wouldn't have left them alive, would you?" he asked shrewdly.

Sakura paused in her walking, regarding Danzō solemnly. "Everything that happened just now would have gone down very, very differently," she said quietly, picking up her pace to catch up with her other students.

Danzō was left for a moment, watching her back with a guarded expression.

* * *

"Sakura-sensei?" Kagami queried, uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Hm?" Sakura replied, focus mainly on roasting their meal for the evening.

They were returning from their time in Suna. The six months in the harsh environment had done them well: muscles replacing baby fat, movements as a team nearly always in unison, skin darkened by the sun and roughened by the training, an arsenal of new jutsu beneath their belts, and unshakeable bonds among all four of them. All in all, Sakura considered their time in Suna a rousing success. Now they sat beneath an ethereal landscape in the sky, constellations and galaxies and comets clear to the naked eye. Torifu played a little flute he'd been whittling through their mission and Danzō hummed along. Sakura recognized it as a celebration song.

"Where are you from?" he asked. "You know, before Konoha."

All sound ceased as three pairs of insatiably curious eyes turned on Sakura. Sakura felt deep comradery for Kakashi-sensei after all of Team Seven's attempts to strip him of his mask. If it felt anything like this, this scratching at a barely healed scab, she had no idea how he'd tolerated it.

"Why do you ask?" Sakura asked in return.

"Well…we all know where we were before this. Torifu and I were with our clans and Danzō was travelling as part of the Senju entourage. But…no one really knows about you. I asked Madara-sama and Izuna-sama but they couldn't really say," Kagami said, refusing to look at Sakura.

Sakura sighed, scrubbing her fingers through her short, short hair. Too short. It helped her remember where she was… _who_ she was. She could not go back to who she used to be.

"Well…I wandered," she replied, sticking to half-truths. In the fallout of the war, she'd wandered for years until Sasuke and his plans for vengeance caught up with her. She had been exhausted, wrung out emotionally and physically. She just…let it happen. She'd woken in this time. "I was a nomad for years until I came across the area that would one day be Konoha."

"You…wandered," Danzō said, sounding disbelieving. "What of your family?"

"Killed decades ago," Sakura replied. "Civilians caught up in a raid."

"So you wandered alone?" Torifu asked.

Sakura nodded, smiling bitterly. "I lost everything to the man I once believed was my world. When it was my turn…I didn't even fight back. Konoha was the beginning of my second chance."

Silence falls over them, only the crackle and pop of the flickering fire audible.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Torifu stammered. Sakura turned to him. "You didn't have to tell us."

"It's fine," Sakura said with a lilting sigh. "Of anyone, you boys deserve to know."

Kagami stood abruptly, eyes shimmering with tears. "S-Sakura-sensei!" he exclaimed, throwing himself at her.

Sakura caught him easily, wrapping her arms around him and stroking his back in random, soothing patterns. "It's alright," Sakura said. "Do not mourn for my past. I am happy with my life."

Kagami pulled away from the wet patch he'd left on her shoulder. Snot was smeared across his face but he spoke heedless of it, "Sakura-sensei! I know you don't have a family and you haven't had one in a while but…but—!"

"We're your family," Danzō said thickly, finishing Kagami's sentence as the Uchiha trailed off in incoherent sobs. Danzō's eyes were bright with emotion and an understanding that tore at Sakura's heart.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. They'd already grown so much in their time together as a team. She didn't fight the grin that itched to cross her face. It crinkled her eyes and hurt a bit but Sakura didn't mind. She hadn't smiled like this since…well the early days of Team Seven. Tears stood tacky on her face as she exclaimed, "Come here!"

She scooped her other students into her arms, laughing at their splutters of dislike and flopping onto her back. The four stretched out on the grassy ground, staring up at the star-laden sky.

"You're my family too," Sakura said quietly. Triplet gazes full of trust and respect turned to her. Clearing her throat, Sakura averted her eyes to the sky. She stretched out a hand. "That constellation is the Snow Queen. She was a ruler in the Land of Snow…"

* * *

Madara smirked at his dining companion. "Your students are at it again."

Sakura rolled her eyes, picking up her chopsticks. "They've decided to run an investigation on me."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Not particularly," Sakura replied. "It's still embarrassingly easy to escape their tail." Her lips curled into a smile. "They are getting better."

Madara watched her, grey eyes bright and chin cupped in his hand. "So you are enjoying it."

It wasn't a question. It hardly ever was with Uchiha Madara.

"Don't get too cocky," Sakura said, stabbing her chopsticks in his direction. "I knew already that I'd enjoy being a teacher, it was just a matter of finding the right team." She gazed distantly at a point above his shoulder. "Besides, I've taught before."

Madara frowned slightly, still as curious as ever about her enigmatic past. She left it enshrouded in mystery and dropped tantalizing hints at times. Still, Sakura was central to Konoha's prosperity and Madara trusted her implicitly. She'd earned his respect with blood and bone as well as her miraculous abilities to heal wounds, both the physical and the less apparent. She was allowed her privacy and eccentricities.

"What exactly are my…adorable students doing right now?" Sakura asked.

Madara chuckled, Sharingan flickering to life. "Currently they are seated at another table and all of them are staring death at me in various degrees."

"Even Kagami-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Especially Kagami," Madara replied, watching his relative with unbridled amusement. The boy's eyes were even Sharingan-red and Madara wondered what all he was able to pick up with his eyes. "The little brat has always liked the Senju more than the Uchiha."

"I wouldn't say that," Sakura argued, thinking of her student. "He has nothing but admiration for the Uchiha clan. He does idolize Hashirama and Tobirama quite a bit…" Her face lit with delight. "Perhaps if he hadn't received so many lectures from you, he'd look at you the same way."

Madara snorted slightly. "It doesn't help that Hashirama laps up all the attention like a starved animal."

"It's not every day that a Uchiha expresses outright liking toward the poor man. Kami knows it took you years to admit that he's your best friend," Sakura said. "It's frankly adorable really, the way he trails after the two of them."

"…And you as well," Madara said.

Sakura laughed lightly. "My students worry a bit too much. I fear that I've coddled them. Still, they're my students and I want to do right by them."

Madara chuckled a bit, eyes flicking between her and her students. "I've heard from Mito that your training isn't exactly 'coddling.' You treat them as adults and they adore you for it." He stopped for a moment, scowl replacing his slight smile. "And they worry because they need to. According to your last mission report, you took a heavy blow for one of them. From what I understand, it wouldn't have been a bad injury to Shimura but you…" He shook his head. "Sakura, you need to take better care of yourself."

Sakura huffed. "Trust me, I don't need another spiel about this. My precious students already chewed me out, as well as Kimiko, Hashirama, Mito, Tobirama…" She trailed off and shook her head. "Suffice to say, that topic has been _thoroughly_ covered."

"Well, perhaps you should begin listening," Madara chided quietly.

"I'm a medic, Madara. Of everyone who worries about me, I'm the most likely to walk away unscathed in the end. I will do anything and everything in my power to spare my students of pain, however small it may be."

"What sort of pain do you think they'd experience if they lose you? It'll be much worse than a few extra scrapes," Madara replied.

Sakura didn't reply and they sat in silence for a long moment. Finally, Sakura stood from her seat and threw some money down on the table. "This should cover it," she said, turning away and striding toward the table where her students resided.

She didn't say anything to them, just flicked her wrist in some gesture that Madara didn't quite understand. The three stood in tandem, moving to flank their teacher. Madara watched as they exited the restaurant, the four moving as a single unit.

He smiled slightly, eyes crinkling up at the corners and turned back to his rapidly cooling tea.

They would be just fine.

* * *

Danzō glared down at the… _beast_ before him with ill-disguised disgust.

"Oh come on, Danzō-chan," Sakura-sensei said, crouching down beside him. "I think she happens to be very dignified."

The calico cat rumbled out a pleased purr in response to Sakura's comment. "You have a smart sensei, Kagami-nyan!" she said, twining her way between Sakura's leg.

Danzō sneezed violently, eyes watering. Sakura looked at him empathetically, placing a hand to his shoulder and channeling chakra into him. Well used to the warm, all-encompassing feeling of her chakra, Danzō remained lax beneath her touch, only glancing at her questioningly once she finished.

"Helps with the allergies," Sakura explained. Shino had a minor allergy to dogs and it had been difficult for him to be on Team Eight. They'd worked together to develop a jutsu tailored for allergies. "Try breathing deeply."

"Sakura-sensei!" Torifu exclaimed from where he lay.

He was covered in cats and staring at the multitude of felines with ecstasy. Sakura moved over to sit beside him, chuckling lightly and petting a tortoiseshell tabby. "Having fun?"

"This is the best," Torifu said rapturously.

"You've done well, Kagami-chan," Sakura said. "You have a real aptitude for Summoning."

"You think so?" Kagami asked, smiling brightly her way.

"Most definitely!" Sakura replied.

Many of these cats were local and not Summons at all, but Sakura noted about eight or nine cat Summons milling about in the mix. Kagami was doing well, especially for being only ten years old.

Danzō watched his team as they interacted with the cats. He could breathe clearly and he knew he had Sakura-sensei to thank for it. Torifu was barely visible beneath the meowing cats and Sakura was starting to be covered as well. Kagami sat with one of the Summons in his lap, a large Persian and spoke with him in quiet tones.

Sakura glanced up from the tabby she was nuzzling and stared in Danzō's direction. Danzō jumped slightly as her bright gaze latched onto him. Her eyes were a bit intense but it brightened immediately as she started smiling.

"Come on over, Danzō-chan!" she said. "There's plenty of cats who need to be pet!"

He couldn't help the lightness in his chest or the smile on his face as he moved to join them.

It was nice to have a family again.

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Izuna-san?" Sakura asked, flipping through his medical file.

"I'm doing well, Sakura," he replied gently, grey eyes impossibly warm. "And please, drop the '-san,' you never use it outside of the hospital."

Sakura laughed, gesturing to the hospital bed. He hopped onto it after peeling off his shirt. "I apologize, Izuna. I've just been trying to emphasize how professional and important the realm of medicine is." Her eyes flashed with irritation. "There are still a few naysayers about the funds it takes to maintain a good hospital."

Izuna snorted, shaking his head. "They are ignorant. I doubt any of them have ever required healing."

"That's unfortunately all too true. They don't want to pay for the health care but the moment they need it they want state-of-the-art medical care from whoever they consider the best," Sakura said. "Activate your Sharingan please."

"Which would be you," Izuna replied, Sharingan-bright eyes falling shut as Sakura placed her fingers to his temples. The sensation of her chakra never failed to soothe him completely.

"At this time yes. There are some fantastic up-and-coming medics though," Sakura said. "They'll be the ones inheriting this hospital."

"And they were all trained by you," Izuna replied, gazing up at her.

Sakura hummed, concentrating on Izuna's eyes. She knew all about the curse of the Uchiha from her time with the last of the clan. Surprisingly, it was something that could be healed with chakra. Like an infected wound or a festering disease, the curse could be purged from the Sharingan itself. It took a long time to truly remove the curse but she was making fantastic progress with Izuna.

An added benefit was the fact that it made the Sharingan even stronger.

"We're almost done with these sessions," Sakura said. "Probably only two more meetings and your eyes will be clear."

Izuna sighed. "Oddly enough, I will miss these sessions. It's a nice excuse to get away from clan meetings and catch up with you."

"How are the clan meetings?" Sakura asked.

"I'm taking more responsibilities, now that nii-san is co-Hokage and my illness has mostly passed, I've been given more sway within the clan," Izuna said.

"That's good, isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"It's just difficult having people look to me for guidance. I'm not used to it," Izuna said. "I suppose I could say the same for you. Everyone in the clan clamors on about 'the Haruno' who is heavily involved in politics and has singlehandedly saved our family from blindness."

Sakura snorted. "You're overselling it a bit there. I just have a good eye for medical ninjutsu."

Izuna, sensing her discomfort, changed the subject. "Kagami-kun loves being on your team."

"Oh yeah?" Sakura asked, unable to keep a smile from unfurling. "What'd he say? I'd like to tease him once he and the rest of the team get back from the Land of Tea."

"What are they doing there?"

"Mission with Tobirama. Kagami-chan was over the moon," Sakura said affectionately. "I needed some time in the hospital and Tobirama graciously volunteered his services."

"If needed, I could take your team from time to time," Izuna offered, frowning slightly. He wasn't a fan of Tobirama, not because he was Senju but because he was, well, Tobirama. "Anyway, he's constantly bragging to his cousins about being the pupil of the 'Legendary Medic of Konoha Who Can Take Down a Thousand Men with a Single Punch and Also She's Beautiful.'"

Sakura laughed outright, retracting her fingers from Izuna's face to clutch her stomach as she doubled over in laughter. Izuna joined in, watching with fondness as she sprawled out on the ground, heaving in mirth.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked, brushing tears from her eyes. "This is my legacy as told by my student?"

"To be far, Kagami-kun has used other titles as well," Izuna said with mock-seriousness. "'The Illustrious and Mysterious Earth Destroyer' is one. 'The Green-eyed Destructive Force of Konoha.'" His red eyes sparkled with amusement. "Should I go on?"

"No," Sakura said shakily. "No. Wow. I don't even know where to begin." She stood to her feet, reaching out a hand to Izuna. "Our sessions done for the day. I'll see you next week. Thank you for the entertainment. I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long while."

Izuna observed her, taking in the bags beneath her eyes and the air of exhaustion around her. "Would you be willing to join me for an early dinner?" He caught the reluctance in her expression. "We can discuss an upcoming petition that the civilian merchant sector is hoping to pass regarding the dealing of weaponry to civilians."

Sakura wavered for a moment before nodding. "Thank you Izuna. I was beginning to feel that I was becoming one with the hospital."

"It is my pleasure, Sakura," Izuna replied, gallantly taking her lab coat as she organized the files.

As they began to leave, Sakura started giggling helplessly once more.

"What is it?" Izuna asked.

"I was just thinking about Kagami-chan. Nothing you told me will work as blackmail; there is no chance he'll be embarrassed. In fact, I bet he'd tell me these things to my face."

* * *

"Alright, kiddos," Sakura said, standing atop one of the posts that marked the training ground. Her students turned to look at her. She smiled, teeth bared. "We've got a demonstration today. Come along."

She hopped down, grinning as her students clamored her way, asking questions. They were much more obedient than Team Seven had ever been.

"Hush," she said. The students fell silent. "You have been selected to show your skills to the Hokages. Come along now."

Her students glanced at each other, incredulous.

"Really?" Torifu asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kagami said, miming punches. "The Hokages saw how awesome we are and asked for a private demonstration! We're going to blow them away with our skills as a team."

Danzō rolled his eyes, shoving the theatrical Uchiha away. Still, even he couldn't keep a somewhat smug smile off his face. "We're a superior team, it's no wonder the Hokages want to see us in action."

Sakura frowned. "There will be other teams present as well."

"Who?" Danzō asked, eyes narrowing and fists clenching.

Sakura knew why he was upset. "Team One, Team Four, and Team Five will be present as well," Sakura said. "The Hokages want to see if you are ready to be promoted."

"Do you think we're ready?" Kagami asked, suddenly worried and searching for her guidance.

Sakura smiled gently, ruffling the boy's hair and ignoring the way he whined and swatted at her hands. "My cute little students, you have great potential as a team. I believe you are ready but remember that there is no shame in staying genin for a while longer. Rank is only a name, though chunin certainly pays better."

Sakura gestured to the recently built arena near the Senju Forest. It was nowhere near the Forest of Death that it was in her time, but it was still dark and dangerous. The arena was small in comparison to its future counterpart, but the Chunin Exams did not yet include any of the other shinobi villages.

She turned to her students, taking in their too-stiff shoulders and flitting gazes. She softened immediately, stopping and crouching a bit.

"Don't worry boys," Sakura said, tone soothing. "You will be successful as long as you rely on each other. Remember that your strengths come from your teammates." They looked at each other, smiling a bit hesitantly. "You've proven yourselves in the field, both under my command and under Tobirama's. Don't doubt yourself; you have one another's backs."

Kagami grinned. "Stop worrying about us so much, sensei! We'll be fine!"

Sakura snorted, standing up and heading into the arena. The other teams were already present and Sakura made her way over to the Hokages and senseis. She left her students to socialize and sent a brief prayer up to anyone listening that they wouldn't instigate a fight.

"How are you, Aiko-san?" she asked, regarding the Uchiha woman with a bright smile. They'd been out on a few missions together and Sakura had worked on her Sharingan in the past.

"Sakura-san!" the Uchiha exclaimed, turning to Sakura and whipping Tobirama in the face with her long ponytail. Sakura knew it was on purpose. "I've been well. I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Been spending some time with my team out in the Land of Fire. There's some villages facing an epidemic so we've been taking care of that," Sakura replied, waving to Tobirama.

Aiko nodded. "I heard you'd been busy. Medical ninjutsu is always in high demand and there are no medic nin of your caliber."

Sakura flushed at the high praise. "Thanks. I suppose we should head up to the stands now, should we not?"

Aiko nodded, darting over to her team. Sakura glanced at her own team, shaking her head as she saw Danzō and Hiruzen butting heads. Homura and Kagami were staring each other down, animosity high. Their time working together as a team obviously had not helped. Sakura waved jauntily at Torifu, who stood to the side with Koharu in exacerbation.

Sakura made her way into the stands, taking a seat by Tobirama. She trusted her students to do well.

"Scared?" Tobirama asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Excited," Sakura corrected. "I look forward to seeing how all of our students do."

Tobirama nodded. "This is one of the first times we've promoted students this way. It's…nicer than the old way."

Sakura nodded, thinking of wartime promotions. She herself was a jonin within the village, considered a S-ranked ninja in the first manuscript of the Konoha Bingo book. It was…interesting, comparing it to her entry from her time. It had been almost two decades now since she'd been placed in a Bingo book and she looked almost the same as she did eighteen years ago thanks to Tsunade-shishou's transformation technique.

"I think this will be a nice tradition. Perhaps Uzushiogakure and Sunagakure can join us in upcoming years," Sakura said.

Tobirama hummed, red eyes contemplative.

"Good idea, Sakura-chan!" Hashirama exclaimed, taking a seat on Sakura's other side. "I'm sure Suna would be interested. Mito could definitely get Uzushio involved next year."

"How is Mito doing?" Sakura asked.

"She's doing well. We're both being run down by Chihiro." Hashirama belied his words with a beatific grin. "She's a little hell raiser."

"Attention!" Madara called, standing on the little stage nearby. His chakra-infused hand was against his neck, amplifying his voice. "It's time to begin!"

Sakura leaned forward, catching sight of her students. They were leaning against a wall, elbowing each other and grinning.

"First up, Team Three versus Team Four!" Madara called.

Sakura watched as her students stepped forward, facing off against the team led by one of the Aburame. She noted a Senju, a Uzumaki, and a first generation ninja comprised the team. It would be a good match, though Sakura was curious about the first generation's specialties. If he was anything like Danzō, it might give Team Four the edge.

"You are Konoha ninja," Madara said. "Do not attempt to maim or kill your opponent. You are to display your abilities without severely injuring the other team." His Sharingan flickered to life and Sakura almost rolled her eyes at his attempt to be intimidating. "There will be steep consequences to anyone who does not heed these rules. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" six voices called.

Madara nodded. "Begin!"

Sakura watched as her team leapt back, Danzō pulling a spool of thick wire from his pocket. He tossed one end to Kagami, nodding at Torifu. Torifu activated his clan's specialty, the Multi-Size Technique, rolling slightly to sit against the wire. Danzō and Kagami channeled chakra through their arms, just as Sakura taught them, and slung their teammate toward the Uzumaki, the biggest threat because of her incredible chakra reservoir. Torifu was a blur as he smacked into the Uzumaki girl and she went down hard. All of this occurred in a matter of seconds.

It was a modified version of the Akimichi's Human Bullet Tank Technique, but it was easier for Torifu to sustain because he wasn't having to utilize extra chakra on moving. It was a smart move and allowed Torifu to stay in the technique longer.

Still, Team Four was on the move as well.

The Senju and the civilian girl were pooling their chakra together for some type of ninjutsu. Sakura was doubly thankful that the Uzumaki was now out of the fight. Torifu was still spinning around the arena, carefully avoiding his teammates and the traps of wire that they were setting up around the edges of the arena.

Sakura nodded, catching onto their plan.

They were smart, efficient, and calculating which made her think this was Danzō's plan. The duo moved closer and closer to the center of the arena, laying thin, sharp wire on their way. Torifu dexterously avoided all the wire, heading directly for the remaining members of Team Four.

The civilian jumped away but the Senju got caught by the destructive force of the Akimichi specialty. There was a reason that, when they weren't cooking to feed the village, they were on the demolition squad as ninjas.

The civilian girl ducked and dove around the wires lithely but her movements were definitely hindered. Torifu deactivated the Multi-Size Technique, moving simultaneously with Danzō and Kagami to surround the remaining Team Four individual. They raised kunai to her throat.

Knowing she was beaten, the girl raised her arms.

"Team Three wins!" Madara called.

Sakura and Aburame Emito hopped down into the arena, nodding to each other and grabbing their students.

"You did well," Sakura said to her students, boosting an exhausted Torifu onto her back.

The team leapt out of the arena, moving to an isolated portion of the stands. Sakura set Torifu down, checking his vitals.

"It's fine Sakura-sensei," he slurred, patting her cheek clumsily.

Sakura moved away from his hand, chakra searching his system for injuries. Aside from chakra exhaustion, he was fine. She turned to the others. "Injuries?"

The boys raised their arms, not even grumbling as Sakura surveyed them, keen eyes picking out all the nicks and scratches.

"What's the diagnosis? We dying?" Kagami asked with a teasing lilt.

Sakura pushed him gently. "Be nice to your poor sensei. I wasn't allowed to help you out against your enemies." She grinned mischievously. "Honestly though, you didn't need my help at all. You mowed down the competition. Well, Torifu did."

Kagami cackled loudly, smacking Danzō in the shoulder. Danzō grimaced, moving away from his teammate but a smile teased at his lips.

"How'd we do sensei?" he asked, eager for her feedback.

"You guys are incredibly skilled and honestly superior to the team you were up against. I feel a bit bad; you've had more field experience just because I'm a medic. It's a bit unfair really," Sakura said. "I am so proud of you all and now I will have bragging rights with all the other senseis."

They all sat down, Sakura monitoring Torifu's health from time to time. He was fine, just replenishing his chakra. Sakura gave him a soldier pill when he woke up, knowing that they'd be going out to dinner once this was over.

Team One fought well against Team Five, edging them out in the end with a combination attack from all three team members. Everyone fell silent as the Hokages conferred before Madara stood once more.

"Thank you all for your wonderful displays today!" Madara said. "It is time for the promotions. Teams One and Three will be promoted to chunin rank. Atsuke Mikan of Team Four," —the civilian girl— "and Uzumaki Akano of Team Five will be promoted as well. Congratulations everyone on a fantastic show of Konoha's youth. New chunin, come by the Tower this next week to receive your tags and armor."

Danzō didn't have a moment to celebrate before he was crushed in Sakura's embrace, all three of the chunin lifted off the ground by Sakura's monstrous strength.

"Remember this moment," Sakura said quietly. "You have earned this promotion because of your flawless teamwork." She placed them on the ground, clapping her hands. "Now! Dinner. It's my treat."

Their laughter rang out as Torifu's stomach growled at the opportune time.

* * *

Kagami focused on the tree branches beneath his feet, anticipation building in his stomach. They were nearing the Land of Fire and he couldn't wait to get back to the village. Konoha ran in his veins and his blood was singing for his return.

He glanced at his teammates from the corners of his eyes. Torifu and Danzō looked excited as well. Sakura-sensei was more subdued, but still bright with enthusiasm. They'd spent a few months in Uzushiogakure but they needed to be back in their home.

Sakura stopped suddenly, tense. Her team paused as well, stretching their senses out. Kagami's heart began to beat faster.

Ten shinobi were approaching and their chakra was nearly on par with Sakura-sensei's.

"Down!" Sakura shouted.

The four of them jumped out of the trees, landing on the ground and standing back to back.

"Torifu-chan," Sakura said.

"Got it!" Torifu said, pulling his chakra pills from his pocket.

"Kagami-chan, send a Summon to Konoha. Danzō-chan, send one to Uzushio," Sakura said, biting her thumb and swiping it across a scroll.

She drew a heavy, battle axe from the scroll. It stood taller than she did, but she hefted it easily.

"Sakura-sensei," Kagami said, worry bleeding into his voice. She'd never used this weapon around them before and the chunin feared for their survival.

"It's alright, Kagami-chan. It's okay to be afraid," Sakura murmured, slapping a hand down on the ground and sending chakra into the area surrounding the four of them, a shimmering wall of chakra raised up around them before disappearing. "Stay close. Don't step ten feet away from this spot." She turned to them, smiling slightly. "Remember: bravery isn't the absence of fear but action in spite of it."

So saying Sakura stepped out from the safe zone, eyes narrowed as the unknown shinobi approached from all directions.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded as the first one appeared.

The man didn't reply, instead approaching her with a nasty smirk. He wore the symbol of Kumogakure on his hitae-ate and Sakura's scowl wavered. She recognized him.

 _Kinkaku._

While he didn't have the whiskers from Kyuubi, Sakura could easily recognize him. She had no idea how he was alive in this time and looking about the same as he did in the future. She didn't have time to worry about that. Sakura knew his reputation and it was apparent that he was still in Kumo's good graces.

Sakura didn't give him the chance to actually approach, striking the ground with her fist. The ground crumbled around her, a mile wide in all areas around her, except the area enshrouding her team.

The enemy shinobi around her stumbled, some struck by jagged stones and debris. Still, Sakura knew it wouldn't keep them down.

She moved forward, dancing over the tops of the broken ground. She struck out toward one of the faceless shinobi, trying to keep Kinkaku's attention but not engage him just yet. She needed to remove some of the competition.

Sakura fell into something of a haze, popping a few soldier pills to keep her chakra levels high. Three shinobi were down and Kinkaku was now before her, watching her with an interested, sadistic grin. Sakura engaged, axe clashing against his sword. She chopped downwards, wondering how she was going to get out of this.

"Danzō!" twin voices scream.

Sakura jolted, attention turning to her students. Her distraction cost her dearly, as the broadsword struck her through her stomach.

She grunted, twisting wetly off the weapon and Shunshining toward her students. She stumbled around a bit, woozy. Still, there was no time to worry about her own wound.

Danzō had ignored her command, exiting the safe zone. He had been wielding a kunai imbued with wind chakra, fighting poorly against two of the shinobi. Now, he was crumpled on the ground, body riddled with poisoned kunai and senbon.

Sakura snapped, entire body covered with crackling elemental fire. She released her seal, thick lines covering her body and filling her body with a new well of chakra. She was a blur, cleaving through one of the shinobi and then turning on the next.

Kagami was already there, Sharingan blazing in his eyes as he stood over his teammate, fiercely clutching a tanto in his hand. Torifu stood at his side, Multi-Size Technique in play. Sakura let them take care of the problem, gathering all of her chakra and popping a few more soldier pills. She knew she was overdoing it but they needed to go _now_.

The enemy ninja collapsed beneath her team's combined forces and Sakura darted forward, grabbing all three of them. With a deep, shaky breath, Sakura activated the seal on her stomach, sending the four of them to the gates of Konoha.

Sakura barely heard the cries of alarm, as she pushed chakra steadily into Danzō. There was a queer, burnt-edge scraping to her chakra and Sakura knew from unfortunate experience that it was the result of total chakra exhaustion. Blackness blossomed in her vision, but Sakura pressed on.

"You activated it, Kagami-chan…I'm proud," she whispered.

Her conscious students were clutching her, watching in horror at her current state. She clutched at her gut, ropes of intestine slipping past her fingers. Her innards were on the outside.

 _Her_ _innards were on the outside_.

Kagami and Torifu screamed themselves raw, summoning help from within the village even as they gently tried to fix a wound they had no business touching.

As people came running to the gates, Tobirama and Mito crying out for medics, Sakura smiled shakily at her students, patting their faces with hands covered in blood.

Danzō would live.

"It's fine. You all did so well. I'm so proud to be your sensei," she said, face marred with gore and tears. "It's fine."

Sakura fell forward soundlessly, even as medics crowded around the team.

* * *

Danzō clenched his fists, staring down at Sakura-sensei. She looked tiny in the hospital bed, pale and wan. She was covered in all sorts of stabilizing seals and monitoring jutsu. Her hair was too long, wafting in curls down over her forehead and ears.

It was his fault that she was here.

Tears blurred his vision and he swiped at his face angrily.

He didn't deserve to mourn. He'd been insubordinate and Sakura-sensei paid the price. Torifu and Kagami told him everything, the way she'd healed him, even after she transported them across the country and had most of her insides on the outside.

She would have been fine if he hadn't screwed everything up. Too arrogant, too clumsy, too weak, too slow.

Danzō stared down at his trembling hands, starting violently when a hand touched his.

Sakura was awake.

Danzō stared at her with too wide eyes, taking in the exhaustion that hung around her face heavily. Her seal stood out starkly against her pale, translucent skin. She was glancing around in apparent confusion before relaxing back into the bed with a disgruntled sigh.

"I overdid it, didn't I?" she asked, blowing a strand of hair out of her eye.

"A-a bit," Danzō replied, watching her warily. This wasn't what he was expecting. He thought there would be a lot more yelling and disgust toward him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than can be expected," Sakura replied. "It's a good thing I released my Yin seal before falling unconscious; it's been assisting with the healing. That explains the hair," she said, picking at a piece with a snort. "How long has it been?"

"About three and a half weeks," Danzō said. "They weren't expecting you to wake up for a few more months."

Sakura laughed outright, ignorant to the surprise in his face. "Trust me. I've been in much worse scrapes. My shishou dealt with my first few bouts of chakra exhaustion. It was worse than this."

"But, but your insides were…were…" he trailed off, sobbing softly and cursing his own weakness.

"Hey," Sakura said, sitting up as best she could and running a hand over his back. "Now, now, it's alright. You're going to be alright. I'm alright."

"B-but it's my fault!" Danzō replied. "I ignored your orders."

Sakura pulled him closer, allowing him to sit on the edge of her bed. "Now you listen here Danzō-chan. You remember when we were in Suna? I told you, your teammates are more important than the mission. You ignored a superior's orders, yes. But you did so because you wanted to help me. To be honest, I wouldn't have been able to fend the Kinkaku Force off alone. You all would have gotten involved at some point. You meant well with your actions but in the future I would suggest informing your teammates of your decision. You lot are stronger together."

Danzō nodded, wavering for a moment before wrapping Sakura in a tight hug. Sakura held back a groan, rustling his hair gently. His shoulders were wracked with sobs. "I…I found my dream," he said quietly.

"Oh?" Sakura replied. "Are you willing to share?"

He moved back so he could stare at her with red-rimmed eyes. "My dream is to protect my family and all they cherish. My dream is to guard Konoha."

Sakura grinned. "You know," she said conspiratorially. "That's my dream too."

He ducked his face into her shoulder once more. Sakura allowed it, knowing he enjoyed the basic, positive human contact.

"Now," Sakura said, pulling him back. "Explain to me why you've got a scar on your chin. Didn't I heal you?"

"For the most part," Danzō replied, scratching the scar and looking embarrassed. "There were some superfluous wounds left. I refused to let the medics heal what was left."

Sakura reached out with itching fingers, straining to heal the scar. Danzō ducked out of her embrace, dancing away from her.

"You're on bedrest!" he exclaimed. _Besides_ , he thought to himself, _this will remind me of my mistake._

"Sakura!" Tobirama said, running into the room, his eyes bright. "Mito's seal activated! You're awake!"

Mito, Hashirama, Madara, and the missing Team Three members poured into the room, speaking over each other as they crowded around Sakura's bed.

"This isn't over," she warned Danzō, even as her team crawled onto the bed, crying on Sakura. "You activated your Sharingan, Kagami-chan! Fantastic job! Let me see! I'd like to examine your tomoes. You know, everyone has their own unique signature…"

Danzō rubbed his scar absently, smile growing as he watched his team. Family.

He'd do anything for them.

* * *

"We're what?" Sakura yelped, turning to Hashirama.

He winced slightly, slouching into his seat.

"You heard him," Madara said, feet up on his desk as he regarded Sakura with lazy Sharingan eyes. Ever since the scare at the gate, he'd had his eyes activated whenever she was around, memorizing her movements and ready for threats. "Don't be purposefully obtuse."

Sakura glared at him. "Sorry, I just didn't want to believe my ears," she snapped.

"We're at war with Kumogakure," Hashirama said.

"Is this because of what happened with my team?" she asked, pacing back and forth with nervous energy. She'd thought she had more time. The war was starting early and it was all because of her. "That's an isolated incident and a stupid reason to wage war. If that's all it takes, we should have been at war with Suna long before now. Did the Kinkaku Force act on the orders of the Raikage?"

"Yes," Hashirama said, steepling his fingers and looking at her wearily. Sakura noted the age that lined his face. "This wasn't an isolated incident, Sakura. There have been direct attacks to Uzushio and Konoha teams in the Lands of Whirlpool, Water, and Fire from Kumo. The attack on your team…the way they stacked the odds against one of the central figures of this village…"

"Kumo is snubbing the peace that the shinobi villages have agreed to. They keep toeing the line, closer and closer to the heart of Konoha and our allies. We have to retaliate or we'll be lambs up for the slaughter," Madara added.

Sakura sighed. "Are you sure? We only just ended the era of Warring States. If we get into this with Kumo…we'll be pulling Kiri into the war as well just because it's between our nations. The other villages will undoubtedly get involved in their own ways."

"Sakura, you know as well as I that this day was coming. The fact that your students graduated the Academy so early…you knew, I'm sure, even then that we would be going to war with Kumo," Hashirama said, eyes pleading for Sakura to understand.

Sakura strode closer to the desk, snorting when the Anbu stiffened. "I am not happy with this decision. It's rash to jump to war." She paused, breathing deeply. "Still, I will support the final decision and defend Konoha to my last." Sakura turned to leave, posture still angry. "I need to go prep the hospital for what is ahead."

* * *

"Sarutobi," Danzō said.

"Shimura," Hiruzen replied, surprised to see the other boy at his door. They'd been rivals for years but Danzō had never sought him out. "What are you doing here?"

"I've heard that the two of us are assigned to the same platoon," Danzō said quietly. "I want to speak with you before that."

Hiruzen nodded, opening the door and ushering Danzō into the apartment. It was small and cluttered, books and scrolls sprawled everywhere. Danzō sat down on the small, squeaky couch, watching Hiruzen as he took a seat in a chair.

Silence hung over them for long moments.

Hiruzen finally smiled, dark eyes entertained as he said, "Kami, this is awkward isn't it?"

Danzō relaxed, chuckling too. "Undoubtedly."

"So are you ready to tell me what this all about?"

"Yeah," Danzō said. "I…after what happened recently with the Kinkaku Force and Sakura-sensei, I…I wanted to apologize. I've been behaving childishly for years now. We're on the brink of war and I want to set our rivalry aside to truly serve Konoha."

"Shimura," Hiruzen said, throat clogged with emotion.

"Call me Danzō," he said. "I think, with time, we can become friends if only because of our mutual goal to protect Konoha and our friends."

Hiruzen nodded roughly. "Call me Hiruzen." He laughed incredulously. "Kami, we've been idiots haven't we?"

Danzō nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, we really have."

"How is Sakura-sensei? Is she better?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah," Danzō replied, rubbing his scar considerately. "She's been after me about healing this scar. She keeps trying to ambush me but Torifu and Kagami are helping me out."

Hiruzen cackled. "Yeah? That certainly sounds like her. Remember that time Koharu walloped me with her naginata? Your sensei was hounding me for days to get it healed. Of course, she was right as it got infected and I was delirious until my teammates dragged me into the hospital."

The boys traded stories back and forth, laughing with each other and over their past follies.

It wasn't perfect and there was still some tension there but it was mending.

* * *

Sakura sighed, eying the gates with trepidation even as she hiked her pack higher on her shoulder. The sakura were in bloom and pink petals fell heavily and littered the ground, making the pathways bright and floral.

"Happy birthday to me," she muttered quietly.

Birthdays didn't really mean much to Sakura at this point. It was hard to be affected by them, especially since she never appeared to age. She kept the appearance of the youthful age of twenty. Still, her heart ached fiercely for celebrations with Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and the Rookies all crowded in Chouji's favorite barbeque joint. It was her own fault, in any case, for never telling anyone in this when she'd been born, even though they loved to pry.

"Sakura-sensei!" Torifu exclaimed, hat waving in the breeze as he approached.

"Morning," she greeted, which was technically incorrect. Dawn had yet to break the horizon. "You're a bit early."

"I knew you'd be here," he replied, looking wiser than his years for a moment.

"You caught me," Sakura said, relaxing back into the stone bench. It may have even been the one that Sasuke left her on, years into the future. "I like to be early."

"That's true," Torifu said. "But that isn't the reason you are early today."

"Oh?" Sakura asked, hiking a brow. "You're right. I wanted to have a private show of the sakura trees before we head to Uzushio."

Torifu snorted. "That may be part of the reason but it isn't the main reason." He turned to look at her fully. "Today is your birthday."

Sakura started in surprise, turning wide eyes on him. "How'd you know?"

"Kimiko is the one who noticed," Torifu said. "You come by the Akimichi tavern often but you only ever order dessert on March 28th. You always look incredibly morose…It wasn't hard for her to put together."

Sakura stared at Torifu, agog for a moment before she laughed and patted his hat between the cat ears. "You are all too smart for your own good, Torifu-chan. Tell Kimiko that I owe her a big tip."

They sat in companionable silence for a while before Torifu spoke up, "Why haven't you told us?"

"Didn't want to make a big deal about it. Our birthday celebrations already get out of hand as it is," Sakura said.

Torifu shivered. Danzō's last birthday party had been legendary. The Akimichi had just about adopted Danzō into the family and they were heavily involved in the party. Everyone knew that the Akimichi were the clan to host parties. "Kami," he whispered. "The Senju, the Uchiha, the Uzumaki, _and_ the Akimichi would be vying to host."

Sakura laughed. "Exactly."

"Isn't it lonely though? You haven't celebrated with anyone in years," Torifu said.

"Ah, Torifu-chan, you are too shrewd," Sakura said, leaning her head back and staring at the blossoms floating through the dark sky. "It does get lonely."

Torifu patted her shoulder, placing a light box in her lap. She glanced at it and picked it up, eying it with a critical gaze. "I picked it out. The others helped but they didn't know why I was getting it. I hope you like it, but you can return it if you do not."

As Torifu babbled, Sakura opened the box, gasping lightly at what she saw. It was a chain-link necklace, simplistic in design. Sakura could tell it was embed with chakra, the chakra of all three of her students actually. There were four concentric circles at the base of the necklace, which honestly reminded Sakura of her clan symbol from a time long, long ago. Each of the three inner circles had the students' chakra, moving out from Torifu to Kagami to Danzō. The final, largest circle had no chakra in it.

"Who made this?" Sakura asked, holding it up.

"The Uchiha blacksmith," Torifu replied. "It's nearly indestructible. Each ring can only be powered with chakra by one person. The last ring is yours."

Sakura smiled, chakra lighting her hands and travelling along the necklace to the final circle. It lit a bright blue then green before turning silver once more. Her chakra signature stood out to her senses, just as all of her students' did. She moved her collar, attaching the clasp of the necklace behind her neck.

"Thank you Torifu-chan," Sakura said, hugging him closely. He rested his head on her shoulder, enjoying the warm embrace. "This was…" She smiled wetly. "This was a very thoughtful gift."

"I'm glad you like it," Torifu said.

Sakura pulled away, enjoying the tranquility of the moment once more. The necklace was warm against her breast and she could feel each of their chakra signatures buzzing and harmonizing close to her heart.

"Are you prepared, Torifu-chan?" Sakura asked. "For what's to come. We're at war."

Torifu was quiet for a bit before he leaned his head against her shoulder. She felt him shrug. "I don't know. I haven't ever lived through war; not like you have."

"Are you worried?" Sakura asked.

"No," Torifu replied immediately. "I'll be with my team. There's no reason to be afraid." He picked his head up, grinning at Sakura. "You taught me that."

"Sakura," Tobirama called, coming their direction. Her students were lagging a bit behind him. "You ready to go?"

Sakura shared a smile with Torifu, ruffling his hat and standing. Her necklace clinked against her chest, reminding her of the strong bonds of the team. She watched Kagami and Danzō run forward to join her and Torifu. She threw her arms over Kagami and Danzō's shoulders, mildly surprised by how tall they were growing. They walked nearly in sync and her smile turned wry as she met Tobirama's gaze. "You know what? I am."

Teams One and Three walked out of the crimson red gates of Konoha, knowing it would be months before they'd see their homeland again. Sakura frowned slightly, fingering the circular necklace. She shook her head sharply, laughing at her own folly.

She was travelling with her family.

She was home.

* * *

konoha is a diarchy here, where there are two joint rulers. sparta, the early roman republic, carthage, and multiple other nations have utilized this form of government. (current nations include andorra, san marino, swaziland.) so hashirama and madara share the duties of hokage and the senju v. uchiha fight has chilled out.

as you can see, the story ends at the precipice of the first shinobi world war. things will play out differently as both hashirama and madara are alive and thriving. The relationship between hiruzen and danzō is better as well, so yeah.

please let me know your thoughts! I had a lot of fun exploring new characters and getting new perspectives on characters I once hated. I hope you've enjoyed this jaunt and feel free to let me know of different head canons you may have for this story. it was left a bit open-ended, after all.

-jay


End file.
